Reencontrando el Pasado
by caty200065
Summary: Sigue la historia de Sookie y su enemorado Bill, sin embargo el secuestro del vampio y su nueva amistad con Eric serán fundamentales para sobrevivir la aparición del despiado rey de los vampiros.


He decidido crear esta historia a partir de cero, bueno en general, escribo historias sólo de Anime, mis fanfiction son mayormente de eso y algunas de Supernatural, pero luego de ver esta serie, me encanto el argumento y debo admitir que exorcizando mis ideas puedo pasar el rato y soportar los cuatro meses antes de que se inicie la tercera temporada, espero que los que la lean me den sus comentarios por favor.

Todos mis escritos los musicalizo, me gusta que la gente los escuche mientras lee la historia y puedan recrear un poco el momento que siento al escribir.

El fic es a partir de la segunda temporada de True Blood.

**Música de Ambiente: Death is the Road to Awe – Clint Mansell**

Los personajes de True Blood no me pertenecen, pero me declaro muy contenta de haber descubierto la historia.

_Capítulo 1_

**Reboot **

Sookie estaba confundida, tantas vivencias extremas para una chica sureña y en tan poco tiempo, la tenían sumida en un especie de letargo, creía firmemente que esta barrera había sido creada por su mente para que no terminara de enloquecer. Bill no lo comprendía, como él un hombre de 173 años de edad, podría entender? Hacía tanto que había dejado de ser humano… pese a querer conservar aquella pequeña porción de conciencia que le quedaba, Bill se encontraba en una encrucijada, quizás había apresurado demasiado las cosas, tal vez Sookie era aún muy joven… no lo sabia con certeza, pero le dolió sobremanera cuando la vio desencajada, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, cuando tenía ese bello anillo de compromiso en las manos.

_**Y… Sookie**__**… esta es la parte donde me respondes…**_

_**Yo… yo necesito ir a refrescarme un momento.**_

Y así se había quedado Bill Compton, en la completa soledad, allí, en ese restaurant francés, vacío, solo, como siempre…mil emociones cruzaban su mente, por un lado quería correr al lado de su amada, apretarla entre sus brazos y asegurarle que todo iría bien, que no tenía que sufrir más, pero por el otro, su corazón de hombre le negaba la posibilidad de pararse e ir en su búsqueda.

Sookie, se miraba fijamente en los espejos de aquel lujoso lugar, ¿como su vida había llegado a ese extremo? Su abuela había muerto trágicamente, su hermano culpado primero, de asesinatos en serie y luego abducido por un grupo de terroristas, y ella… que había sido perseguida por un loco y desquiciado hombre que lo único que quería era matarla. Luego vino lo de Bill, su relación, Sam y su particular vida, hasta su amiga Tara ya no parecía la misma. Todos habían cambiado precipitadamente, vertiginosamente, se sentía mareada, tenía nauseas, en especial al recordar esos últimos momentos junto a Godric, prisionera de la hermandad del sol, todo le iba a reventar en la cabeza.

_(__Tranquila querida, anda paso a paso… te darás cuenta de lo que realmente vale la pena recordar, lo demás es sólo un estorbo y debes botarlo como tal…. Aprende de tus errores y sigue delante…)_

Su abuela siempre le venía al pensamiento cuando se sentía angustiada, ella lograba desde pequeña tranquilizarla y darle ánimo, desde la muerte de sus padres ella había sido su pilar, pero ahora se sostenía en él, en Bill, en el vampiro que ella había decidido amar, sin él, las últimas semanas habrían sido nada más que un infierno.

_(__Tonta… Tonta… que haces escondida en un baño cuando deberías estar abrazando al hombre que te pidió matrimonio!!)_

Sookie sonreía frente al espejo, ya no tenía dudas, Bill era el hombre que amaba y ella sería su esposa.

Acaloradamente bajó las escaleras para gritarle a su amor que Si, si aceptaba ser su esposa, pero una oleada de estremecimiento le deformó el cuerpo, abajo todo era un caos, la mesa estaba por los suelos, los adornos deshechos, como si una ola de furia hubiera atacado el lugar, ¿qué había pasado? y ¿Dónde estaba su amor?

Con pesar se dirigió a la recepción pero los empleados se habían retirado, previa orden de Bill, solo quedaban un par de camareros y el cocinero, ninguno había sentido nada, y apenada se retiró a su hogar.

Un vampiro rubio apresuraba el paso, elegantemente vestido, su metro noventa destacaba sobre el resto de vampiros que había a su alrededor. Nervioso y algo molesto daba la impresión de ser un león enjaulado. Los demás vampiros lo miraban con recelo, no entendían aquella superioridad que sólo podía deberse a su edad, que se empinaba sobre los 1000 años.

_**Necesito hablar con la Reina…**_

_**Disculpe Señor Northam pero la dama Sophie Annn no puede recibirlo en estos momentos…**_

Eric Northam, Sheriff de Bomp Temps estaba furioso, hacía pocos minutos atrás se había enterado del secuestro de Bill Compton en sus territorios, y el único que parecía estar desconcertado era él, sabía claramente que la reina le había dado órdenes expresas de mantener a Bill a raya, en especial con el asunto del tráfico de V, pero él ni siquiera había empezado a urdir un plan, cuando la víctima ya había sido brutalmente atacada.

Visiblemente contrariado se alejó de aquella iluminada sala, no soportaba ser ignorado por la reina, y decidió averiguar por sus propios medios que era lo que realmente había ocurrido. Sookie había ido a verlo hacía unas horas, iba exclusivamente a pedirle ayuda, a implorarle que buscara a Bill, Eric se lo había prometido y cumpliría su cometido. El vampiro nórdico se sentía en deuda con la chica sureña, ella estuvo con Godric, su creador, en el final, y ese era un gesto que siempre valoraría.

_**Es urgente, debo comunicarme con ella a la brevedad…**_

_**Lo siento, la Reina no lo recibirá…**_

Relucieron el par de colmillos en la oscuridad, el mayordomo sólo atinó a verlo seriamente, si la reina descubría ese trato impropio a sus empleados, el castigo sería ejemplar. Eric lo sabía, pero hacia muchos años que conocía a Sophie Ann y entendía que esto podía deberse sólo a un capricho más.

Mas calmado recuperó la compostura.

_**Dígale que necesito verla cuanto antes…**_

El mayordomo sólo asintió y se retiró rápidamente, Eric escaneó el lugar y había algo que no le cuadraba, allí en la sala de día de la reina, había muchos vampiros desconocidos para él, era extraño, un par de jóvenes vampiras lo observaban con suma curiosidad (y malicia en sus ojos). Se acercó cautelosamente al grupo de chicas.

_**Señoritas, serían tan amables de decirme si estos vampiros son de la corte de la reina?**_

Ambas niñas que aparentaban no más de 15 años, sonrieron cómplices.

_**No, claro que no… todos nosotros pertenecemos a la corte de nuestro Rey Cedric.**_

Eric palideció, no esperaba aquella respuesta, se disculpó rápidamente con las niñas vampiras y se retiró al exterior, no comprendía porque Cedric se había dirigido hasta ese lugar, generalmente ambas realezas se juntaban con mucha pompa y solían invitar a todos los vampiros de más alto rango, y allí en la casa de Sophie Ann, no había nada de eso… la curiosidad lo picó y se fue directo a consultar sus fuentes en el bajo mundo.

Sookie estaba desconsolada, ni su amiga Tara, si sus amigos, lograban subirle el ánimo, la mayoría del pueblo estaba feliz de que Bill la hubiese abandonado, en general, a la gente de Bomp Temps, no le gustaba esta paridad racial entre vampiros y humanos.

_**Tranquila Sookie, Bill aparecerá… el te ama, eso me consta…**_

Sam trataba de parecer normal y controlado, pero estar frente a la chica que se deshacía en lágrimas, le quemaba su corazón, siempre la había querido, y pese a comprender que ella por fin se había enamorado, decidió de todas formas seguir protegiéndola. Sin embargo, en los últimos días le habían llegado unos sueños muy vívidos y eróticos, que lo perturbaban sobremanera, en especial, porque su pareja en el sueño no era Sookie, sino su novio Bill. Aterrado por estas visiones comenzó a tomar pastillas para no dormir y el resultado fueron unas ojeras horrendas y un cansancio que se lo comía por dentro y por fuera.

Muchos del pueblo atribuían su cansancio, a la experiencia límite que vivió con la Ménade asesina, pero como no recordaban bien lo sucedido se inventaban historias aún más fantásticas que lo ocurrido aquellos días de locura del pueblo.

_**Yo se que vendrá, **__**pero temo que esté en problemas…**_

_**Sookie deja que Eric se encargue, el tiene a su disposición más recursos para buscarlo.**_

Tara se había acercado a la conversación entre ambos, no estaba segura de confiar en el vampiro rubio, pero no podía dar por sentado tampoco, que Bill quizás no hubiese sido raptado y simplemente se fue por sus medios. Su desconfianza por los hombres seguía intacta, y pese a haberse enamorado, su ímpetu y espíritu le ordenaban no confiar en nadie.

**Sookie si quieres te acompaño a Fangtasia…**

Su hermano Jason había hecho acto de aparición y ya se encontraba a su lado, se había jurado a sí mismo ponerle más atención a su hermana y menos a la pila de mujeres que hacían cola para estar con él. Él un enamorado de la vida, se había planteado darle un sentido a la misma, y desde esos momentos trabajaría duro y se buscaría una buena mujer con la cual casarse y tener muchos Junior iguales a él.

_**Si**__**, gracias… quiero saber como le fue a Eric con la Reina…**_

_**Reina?**_

Sookie miró a su hermano con temor, Jason nunca había sido el rey del tacto, y de seguro no lo llevaría a conocer jamás a la reina, la realeza jamás se podría mezclar con los Stackhouse, pensó para sus adentros.

Cedric, el rey de los vampiros cumpliría 3000 años de edad el otoño próximo, de origen celta, se imaginaba a si mismo casi igual que un dios, en frente yacía Sophie Ann jugueteando con algunos de sus humanos. El rey era alguien impaciente, y el actuar errático de la reina le llamaba poderosamente la atención, siempre se ponía así cuando tenía algo que esconder.

_**Me aseguras que el tráfico de V en esta región está controlado… no me gustaría tener que llevarte a nuestro consejo mundial sólo por habladurías…**_

La Reina puso cara de pocos amigos, arrojó al humano lejos y se paró frente al vampiro con orgullo.

_**Jamás tendría que ver con algo tan detestable Cedric, me sorprendes que vengas desde tan lejos sólo para eso…**_

Cedric sonrió de lado, su porte y prestancia le daban el aire de ser un joven descarado y mimado, sus cabellos negros y ojos azules le daban un brillo extraño, agotador, arrebatante, aparentaba no mas de 30 años, pero lo suficiente para que sus subordinados le prodigaran el máximo respeto y temor.

_**No te molestaría que me llevara al vampiro Bill Compton, me llegaron rumores que él podría tener la información que requiero…**_

La Reina abrió los ojos como plato, sólo fue una milésima de segunda pero Cedric ciertamente lo notó. Cambiando un poco su actual nerviosismo se puso rígida y comenzó a acercarse a Cedric sigilosamente.

_**No me molesta, pero entiendo que debes pedir autorización al Sheriff de Bomp Temps… créeme conociéndolo no creo que le agrade la idea de que te lleves a su Bill…**_

La última frase fue con sorna, la Reina no podía dejar que Bill la conectará con el tráfico, debía actuar rápido y liquidarlo de ser necesario, para no poner en riesgo su reinado.

_**Eric**__**… si hace ya más de un siglo que no le veo, nos abandonó junto a su líder… **_

Sophie Ann notó una pizca de resentimiento en su voz, fue algo leve, quizás fue sólo su imaginación. La Reina fue interrumpida de pronto por uno de sus criados, su cara de furia al verlo traspasar el salón privado daba cuenta de lo mucho que le desagradaba que la interrumpieran.

_**Madam, el señor Northam desea verla urgentemente…**_

Sophie Ann sólo lanzó una mirada de furia y el pobre vampiro se fue como un rayo de la habitación.

Cedric se despidió de la Reina, quería poder hablar con Eric para llevarse a Bill inmediatamente a sus territorios, no le gustaba abusar de la hospitalidad de aquella vampira caprichosa y salvaje.

Al llegar a la sala iluminada todos los vampiros retrocedieron al verle, un áurea de terror se asomó en sus rostros y casi como si pensaras lo mismo bajaron sus rostros al ver a Cedric, este detestaba que un ser inferior le mirara directo a los ojos. Buscó a Eric pero el mismo mayordomo que salió momentos antes le informó que el vampiro rubio se había ido al recibir una respuesta negativa de la Reina.

Cedric estaba contrariado, no le gustaba sentirse así, su ira la volcó contra el primer vampiro que estuvo al alcance de sus manos, de un tirón la cabeza del pobre ser se fue volando al otro extremo de la sala mientras los demás lo miraban en un silencio sepulcral. Dio las órdenes correspondientes y se dirigió a Fangtasia por el permiso de Eric.

Sookie y Jason se hallaban en la puerta del Bar de vampiros, reconocían a la voluptuosa figura femenina que estaba en la puerta, esa sin dudas era Pam, la vampira que trabajaba fielmente con Eric, pero que además, tenía un carácter explosivo y temperamental.

_**Pam, hola, queremos ver a Eric…**_

Pam se le quedó viendo directo a los ojos, Sookie para ella, representaba un misterio, uno que quería resolver, compartía esta necesidad con Eric y se había planteado a si mima cooperar con su creador hasta la muerte. La vampiro le dio un movimiento de cabeza y los hizo pasar a ambos hermanos a la sala privada que oficiaba como oficina de Eric.

_**Espérenlo aquí no debe tardar en llegar…**_

_**¿Dónde esta?**_

Pam sólo ignoró la pregunta y pegó un portazo, no le interesaba dar explicaciones a una humana y ya tenía bastante al encargarse sola de ese bar y de esos vampiros tan subdesarrollados.

Jason se sentía algo nervioso al estar ahí, se recordaba a si mismo en la fiesta que habían organizado después de lo ocurrido con la hermandad de sol, aún recordaba los ojos de Eric y el miedo que había sentido al estar cerca de él, no podía comprender claramente que su hermana confiara en ese vampiro, pero bueno… no podía juzgarla ella no era muy inteligente después de todo.

Eric llegó muy apresurado, se notaba algo ansioso, las noticias que había recibido eran por así decirlo, perturbantes, claramente Cedric tenía a Bill pero también sabía que no podía sacarlo de su custodia tan fácil. El hecho de saber que tarde o temprano se encontraría con Cedric, le hizo agriar la sangre que corría por su cuerpo, habían pasado más de 900 años, él era aún un vampiro inexperimentado, pero gracias a la instrucción recibida por Godric, podría controlarse muy bien, por aquel tiempo se cruzaron con un vampiro despiadado y despreciable, un ser maligno, contaminante, que tenía un solo propósito: llegar a tener el máximo poder.

Ese vampiro era Cedric.

_**Eric, discúlpanos queríamos saber si habías tenido noticias de Bill…**_

La cara de desesperación de Sookie lo sacó de sus horribles recuerdos y lo trasladaron al presente, ahora él era el Sheriff de aquella zona, ahora Godric había muerto, y debía verse cara a cara con su peor pesadilla.

_**Tranquila mujer**__**, tengo noticias para ti… no son buenas ni malas, aún no tengo toda la información que requiero.**_

El semblante de Eric era serio e impenetrable, su rostro marmóreo y bello deslumbraba, y con una mirada podría entrar en tú alma y hacerla pedazos. Aquel vampiro no sabía exactamente bien porque estaba allí en ese pequeño cuarto dándole explicaciones a una simple humana, y quizás fuera por eso… porque él tenía la fuerte sensación en su cuerpo que ella no era simple, al contrario, había muchos misterios que rodeaban el extraño poder de la chica.

Tenía que convencerse a sí mismo que era sólo eso lo que lo obligaba a permanecer cerca de ella, sólo curiosidad, y nada más, jamás se permitiría sentir algo más que deseo o curiosidad por ella, el amor era algo que no recordaba, los años no pasaban en vano y a través del tiempo no experimentó jamás ese sentimiento sólo quizás al comienzo de sus años con Godric.

_**¡Qué pasa! Le sucedió algo malo a Bill dime por favor!!**_

_**No… él está bien hasta donde yo se, de alguna forma se involucro con alguien que no debía, y entró en acción nuestro Rey, un vampiro muy violento que odia las sorpresas…**_

_(__Que decía Eric, ¿a Bill lo secuestró el Rey? Qué tenía que ver su Bill, un vampiro bueno y fiel a las leyes vampíricas y humanas, con algún hecho que molestase a este vampiro que además era Rey… no lo entendía, que no le estaba contando Eric, acaso Bill sería sacrificado? Era eso… debía ser eso, él ya le había hablado que los actos entre vampiros que no eran permitidos se pagaban con la muerte.)_

_**Sookie tendremos que viajar, deberás acompañarme a la ciudad de Los Angeles, allí llevarán a Bill… ahora deben retirarse, en momentos estaré ocupado recibiendo a unos invitados y no me gustaría que ningún humano presenciara aquella reunión…**_

Sookie lo miró con reproche, no creía que a estas alturas Eric aún los discriminaba. El vampiro entendió el gesto y agregó con más simpatía.

_**Ellos no tienen**__** los modales necesarios para presentarlos a una dama como tú, por eso no quiero tener que exponerte a ellos señorita Stackhouse, Bill se transformaría en mi pesadilla personal si algo te pasa…**_

Sookie lo entendió y junto a Jason se fueron rápidamente de Fangtasia.

Bill estaba en una especie de sótano, al capturarlo peleó hasta donde más le dieron las fuerzas pero le eran superiores en números y no pudo evitar pensar que si se rehusaba Sookie podría ser malherida al querer protegerlo.

No entendía bien el motivo de su captura sólo sabía que no estaba implicado Eric, ya que los vampiros que lo tenían claramente no eran del sur ni de Bomp Temps, esto no le dejó de llamar la atención hasta cuando se encontró claramente con el gestor de su captura, Cedric de Fenrir, el Rey.

El vampiro sureño quedó petrificado, sólo una vez en su vida había estado presente frente al rey, cada vampiro de la región por obligación debía ir a conocer los reyes, y Bill había esa vez con Lorena su creadora, la visión fue espeluznaste, si Sophie Ann tenía esas extrañas costumbres, Cedric no se quedaba atrás, solía poner las cabezas de los vampiros que lo traicionaban a la entrada de su fastuosa mansión, el olor nauseabundo era insoportable y muchos comenzaban a temblar antes de siquiera pisar los azulejos de la entrada.

**Bill Compton, estoy en lo correcto?**

Bill sólo asintió con temor, ese vampiro parecía menos en apariencia pero sabía que era mucho más poderoso que él, si alguna vez su vida corrió peligro, la sensación ahora era de desesperanza total.

_**Tenemos que hablar, pero odio hacerlo en los calabozos, te veo en una hora, y ven limpio por favor, hueles como una rata. Cedric se retiró con una mueca en su bella cara y Bill se quedó sin fuerzas, sus brazos y piernas languidecieron.**_

Momentos después se duchaba y peinaba para estar presentable para el Rey, sabía que no tenía oportunidad y que no viviría mucho estando ahí, en esos breves momentos en lo único que pensaba era mantener a salvo a Sookie.

Dos vampiros lo escoltaron a la sala principal, un fastuoso y elegante cuarto le dieron la bienvenida, Cedric no estaba, todo estaba vacío excepto por una mujer que estaba a lo lejos y que lo miraba con sumo interés. Bill con mucha prudencia fue avanzando pues la vampira se lo indicaba. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de sus rasgos, estos eran más perfectos que los de un ángel, una mujer de dorados y rizados cabellos, con una piel de porcelana y ojos almendrados le sonreía a través de un finísimo velo blanco, vestida como una romana de la realeza, lo invitó a tomar el té, Bill educado como era accedió de inmediato.

_**Me llamo Freyja y soy la señora de esta casa…**_

_**Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Bill Compton y soy de Bomp Temps.**_

_**Se quien eres, pero no entiendo porque Cedric te tomó prisionero…**_

El Rey hacía su entrada algo molesto por la postura cómoda que su prisionero mostraba, rápidamente la princesa Freyja (como la llamaban los sirvientes) se retiró dejando solos a ambos chupasangres.

_**Veo que ya hiciste amigos… muy bien ahora quiero que me digas la verdad, no soporto las mentiras y si siento que lo haces te mataré aquí sin dudarlo…**_

Bill sólo lo miraba inmutable.

_**Dime Bill Compton… dime todo lo que sabes del tráfico de V en la región…**_

A Bill se le erizaron los cabellos, eso era grave, ¿como hablar sin perjudicar a Eric, a Sookie o a Bomp Temps?


End file.
